


Treasures Untold

by chaircat



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gaston doesn't speak English very well, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merpeople, The mermaid au no one asked for, he doesn't speak human very well, i guess, lefou is sad and lonely, mermaid au, mermaid gaston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Lefou lives in a cruel, thankless town. After his father died, he was left to fend for himself. The only thing that really kept him going was dreams of beautiful and majestic creatures of the sea, the ones his father used to tell him about.Seeking refuge beside the sea, he comes across a strange man who brightens his life like no other.





	Treasures Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long. I'm a disaster, I know. But here it is! Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr! highwarlockofphilly.tumblr.com

Dark clouds moved swiftly across the skies as foaming waves crashed against the rocks. A young man was sat upon the edge of a high cliff, watching the storm draw near.

It had been another rough day for Lefou. The townspeople had ridiculed him constantly as he attempted to find a place to work. Many thought him too lazy, too weak, or too eccentric to hire. Just a look at him and they tossed back their heads in cruel laughter.

An older woman had taken pity on him that day and allowed him to dust her shelves and sweep her floors. The pay was meager, but at least he knew he'd be eating tonight.

Needing a reprieve from the taunting and jeering of those around him, Lefou made his way to the seaside where he found a secluded cliff with the most beautiful view. He had always loved the sea. His father used to tell him stories about it and the creatures that dwell within. Tales of great sharks and cursed ships and terrible sirens. He'd loved to hear such stories, but his favorite was that of the majestic merpeople. Beautiful human-like creatures who, below the waist, had long colorful tails with scales as precious as the purest jewels.

Yes, he loved to hear about these creatures. His father warned him to stay away if he ever came across one, but Lefou knew he would give anything to be in the presence of such magnificence.

Lefou was no longer gifted with such stories as his father had passed the previous summer, leaving his only son to fend for himself. His father had been respected by the townspeople. He was always willing to help anyone fix anything, and at a reasonable price. He often brought his son with him to try and teach him his ways, but Lefou was helpless. And the people knew that all too well. Now that his father was gone, few would hire him to do anything. Lefou often wished he could leave the town, go somewhere new, somewhere he would be appreciated. That's why he loved coming to the sea. The ocean didn't shun him, the waves didn't judge. There was peace and beauty, but also power and strength. All things that Lefou wished for. All things he lacked.

A sudden movement caught his eye. It had been different from the rhythmic crashing of the waves; darker, more isolated. There! He saw it again! What looked like the tail of a large fish splashed in the water gracefully. The darkening of the night made it difficult to see, but he thought he saw a brief ray of sunlight catch on a ruby scale.

Lefou stared at the water for a long time after, but the creature was gone. He didn't know why, but he desperately wanted to see the fish again, hopefully in the light of day where he could clearly see its beautiful colors and patterns.

Deciding to return the next day, Lefou got to his feet and prepared to find some cheap food to purchase before heading home.

He slept deeply that night, dreams filled with graceful tails and shining rubies.

~

The following day found Lefou once again perched on the high cliff. He had spent another day being tormented mercilessly. However, he'd found an older man who was unable to lift his crates of sugar and flour and spices. He spent the day moving things as directed. The man didn't have much money to offer, but he gave Lefou enough ingredients to last two or three days, if he rationed them out correctly.

Now Lefou was free for the rest of the day, so he spent it looking out for the creature his mind had been focused on since the night before. The skies were clear and the waters were still, making the slightest splash stand out. Lefou stayed on the cliff for an hour or so, before deciding he'd rather be closer to the water to see better.

Climbing across the rocks, he made his way along the cliffs for awhile. After about 10 minutes, he found a large boulder with a flat surface, shaded from the harsh sun. He made his way carefully to the dry rock and sat himself upon it. He then unlaced his boots, removed his socks, and rolled up his tights. He frowned at a new blister on his big toe before resting his feet in the cool water. He let out a sigh as it soothed his aching feet. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the gentle lapping of the waves against the rocks ease his mind. Before long, he found himself dozing off. Soft colors swirled behind his eyelids. Distant laughter reached his ears.

Suddenly Lefou’s eyes flew open, feet jerking out of the water. Something had touched his foot. He looked into the water surrounding the rock, but didn't see anything. The water was still; undisturbed. He thought he saw movement down below, a flash of red, but it was gone before he could decide if it was something other than a trick of the light.

Deciding it had simply been a small fish or passing seaweed, Lefou gave up his search. Still, he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He gazed out at the horizon, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. All was silent for a long moment.

“Hello.”

Lefou jumped, just barely managing to keep himself from falling into the dark water. He whipped his head to the side, looking for the source of the voice. There. A few feet away, behind a slightly smaller collection of jagged rocks, was a man. Lefou stared.

The man was shirtless, thick arms resting on top of one of the smoother rocks. He had strong features, silky dark hair that reached his shoulders and framed his face. His dark eyes stayed locked on Lefou, a slight smirk resting upon his lips. He was beautiful.

“H-hello,” Lefou called out hesitantly, not quite convinced that such a gorgeous man would have spoken to him to begin with. How long had he been there? The man tilted his head, eyes moving along Lefou’s figure, before speaking again.

“What are you called?” The words seemed out of place in the man’s mouth, as if he wasn't used to speaking them. There was a strange cadence to them as well. Perhaps he was foreign? That would explain the odd phrasing.

“Uhm… Lefou. I'm Lefou. Who-who are you?” The man looked up at the sky as if deciding his answer.

“Hmm. I am… Gaston.” He moved his eyes back to Lefou’s. He didn't speak again, just rested there, eyes locked on Lefou.

Lefou didn't know what to do. Here was this strange man staring at him from the water. Where did he come from? He hadn't seen any sign of another person in the long moments he had spent there. The water hadn't been moving either, the way it would if someone had been swimming. It's like he had simply popped up out of the water. Which was absurd. Right?

Lefou searched for something to say. The man, Gaston, continued to stare, seemingly content with watching the other man in silence. Lefou cleared his throat.

“Uh, what...um...what are you doing here?” He cursed himself internally for his stuttering. He had always been inept at social interactions. He looked at the other and waited for a response, but the man only shrugged gracefully before continuing to stare. Unsettled, Lefou decided it was time to leave.

“I'm going to...go. You, uh… you have a nice swim.” He turned and started to get to his feet when he heard a loud splash and felt a large, cold hand wrap around his ankle. Turning back, he was shocked to find Gaston directly beside the rock he was on. He appeared troubled. He looked into Lefou’s eyes for a moment before speaking again in his strange voice.

“Stay.” Lefou tried to think of some excuse to leave, but realized he had nowhere else to be. He didn't want to go back the village and he didn't want to be inside on such a beautiful day. Slowly, he sat back down on the rock.

“O-okay.” Gaston seemed to settle, free arm moving to rest on the rock beside Lefou. He didn't break his gaze away from Lefou’s the entire time. “Can you let go of my leg?” He asked quietly. Gaston looked down at where his hand was still wrapped around Lefou. Slowly, he uncurled his fingers and pulled them away. “Thanks,” Lefou muttered.

It was quiet for awhile. Lefou didn't know what to say to the strange swimmer and the other man was silent. Lefou couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. His strong arms and chest were beautifully tanned. The sun brought out the auburn color of his hair, catching on the drops of water. Lefou wondered how it looked when it was dry. What it would feel like between his fingers.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sudden sound of the man’s deep voice.

“Where are you from?” He asked slowly, pronouncing each word carefully as though to avoid mistake. Lefou debated whether he should tell this stranger where he lived before decided it couldn't do much harm. He was obviously from the village as it was the only inhabited place for miles, as far as he knew.

“I'm from the town just down that road.” He pointed in the direction he was referring to. Gaston stared that way with a look of interest, then looked back at Lefou.

“What…do you do there?” Again, he didn't seem sure if the words he spoke were correct. Lefou decided not to mention it. He was obviously foreign. He wondered where the man was originally from, but decided not to ask. Instead, he attempted to answer the question.

“Well, I uhm. I try to find work. Anything I can help with, so I can earn enough money to survive.” The sight of this strange man watching him, totally invested in every word he said, spurred Lefou to go on. He spoke about his treatment by the townspeople, how alone he was without his father, how he tried his best to keep going. On and on he spoke, urged on by the rapt attention of the man. He didn't know where the words came from, but they kept spilling out. He wondered briefly if the obviously foreign Gaston even understood his words, but he seemed so interested in what Lefou had to say that it didn't seem to matter.

After a long time, Lefou fell silent. He realized the sun had begun to fall and that he was starving. Even so, he felt reluctant to leave. He had no friends in the village. No one to talk to. It had been nice having someone who actually seemed to care about what he had to say. As the sky darkened, however, he was forced to speak.

“I have to get home now. It's getting late.” The other seemed unhappy with that statement. Lefou hurried to continue. “I'd like to stay, really. But I haven't eaten and I need to get back so I can make something.” Gaston still seemed disappointed, but nodded slowly. Lefou debated about his next question, but decided to ask it anyway.

“Will I see you again?” Gaston met his eyes again and nodded after a moment. Lefou felt strangely excited about that.

“I'll see you tomorrow, then? Here?” Gaston nodded again, slowly moving away from the rock. Lefou wondered how long he was going to stay in the water. Surely it must be tiring? Shrugging it off, he pulled on his boots, climbed to his feet, and began his walk across the rocks back up to the cliff. Gaston stayed where he was, watching silently. Lefou looked back one last time and waved awkwardly. Gaston tilted his head again and, after a moment, raised his hand as well. Lefou smiled and made his way back to the town.

As he walked, his mind ran around the encounter repeatedly, going over Gaston’s strange way of speaking and odd demeanor. He wondered again where the man had come from, what he was doing there, why he seemed so interested in him.

It wasn't until Lefou had finished his light dinner that he realized there had been no clothes or belonging anywhere near where Gaston had been.

~

The next day, Lefou found the old man again and was allowed to help him in return for some food. He worked hard and quickly, the old man praising his enthusiasm. All he could think about was dark hair, darker eyes, and a strange accent.

Despite his hard work, he didn't finish up until late afternoon. Saying his goodbyes and thanks, Lefou found himself walking quickly in the direction of fresh, salty air.

Arriving at his favorite cliff, he climbed down quickly, slipping on one of the more jagged rocks. Catching himself, he moved more carefully, but still faster than usual. Once he made it to the rock, he looked around excitedly. Quickly, however, his excitement dwindled before disappearing completely. No one was there. The waters were still and no smirking face was looking up at him. 

He sat down upon the rock and once again brought his knees up to his chest. It's was stupid of him to have gotten his hopes up. Why would anyone want to be around him? Especially someone as beautiful as Gaston. He had probably just lied about coming back because he felt bad. He probably didn't care about anything Lefou had said and had actually been wanting him to leave the whole time, but didn't want to be rude.

These dark thoughts swirled around Lefou’s head, blocking out all else. He was so deeply lost in them that he missed the nearby splash of water. He didn't even notice when a figure rose out of the water beside the rock he sat upon.

“You are sad?”

Lefou spun around with a gasp. There he was. Chin resting upon his hand as he gazed up at him with those dark, dark eyes. A beaming smile lit up Lefou’s face as he took in the other man.

“You came back!” Gaston just continued to look at him, waiting. Lefou blushed. “I wasn't sad, I was just. I was...I thought you weren't going to show up.” He said this last part quietly, looking down at his hands. After a moment, he looked up and momentarily forgot how to breathe. Gaston was smiling. A beautiful smile, it lit up his dark features in the most incredible way.

“I am here,” he said, still smiling. Lefou smiled back shyly. Gaston seemed to think for a moment. “I bring gift.” Lefou stared in shock. A gift? 

“A gift?” he asked aloud. Gaston nodded and lifted his free hand out of the water. Raising it, he uncurled his fingers and presented his gift to Lefou. Resting against his palm lay the most beautiful shell Lefou had ever seen. It was the color of pitch, with streaks of red swirling through it. The top was rounded and smoothed out to a point. A thin leather cord wrapped around the shell and trailed off on either end, tied together to make a necklace.

When Lefou just continued to stare at the necklace, Gaston moved his hand closer, urging him to take it. With a shaking hand, Lefou took the gift, bringing it close to his face to admire. After a nudge from the other man, he raised the cord and placed it around his neck. The shell rested just above his heart. He looked up at Gaston, tears in his eyes. No one had ever given him such a beautiful gift.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. Words seemed to fail him at the moment. Gaston just smiled and gazed at the spot where the necklace rested. For a moment it looked as though his eyes flashed red for a moment, but he wrote it off as a reflection of the sun. Lefou felt something in his chest swell. He felt incredibly warm, though it had nothing to do with the weather.

Suddenly a thought struck Lefou and wouldn't leave his mind. Gaston noticed and his smile slid away. “You are sad again.” Lefou shook his head.

“No, not sad. I just. It's just.” he looked down at his hands, then met Gaston’s eyes. “How did you get here? I didn't see any of your things yesterday and there's nothing today either. And I looked around for you, but you weren't here. And now you are! I don't understand..” he trailed off, worried he might have offended the other with all the questions. When he looked up, however, Gaston was smiling again. Once he’d caught Lefou’s eye, he dove into the water.

Lefou thought surely he had died and gone on to heaven. That was the only explanation. Never had he seen anything so beautiful. Where Gaston had once been, there was now the most incredible sight he had ever lain eyes on. Brilliant ruby sparkled in the sunlight, nestled between purest ebony. Jewels, no, scales of a long, graceful tail. Brightest scarlet darkening into inky black, fanning out at the end into deep violet. As he watched, the tail slid back in the water and Gaston returned, flipping the wet strands of hair out of his face. He smirked smugly at Lefou’s star struck expression. Lefou knew he must look like a gaping idiot, but couldn't bring himself to care. Here was the living proof of his father’s stories! Of his most beloved tales! He tried to come up with something to say, but all his mind could focus on was glittering jewel-like scales.

“Your a-a mermaid! I mean, uh, a merman? You're-” he gave up on figuring out the name. Gaston just looked more and more amused as he stuttered around the proper term. Besides, there were more important things to ask. “Are there more of you? Out there?” He gestured excitedly to the sea. Gaston nodded, still smirking. Lefou felt giddy. 

“Can I...can I see it again?” he asked hesitantly. Gaston grinned and braced his palms on the rock. With a strong push, he lifted himself out of the water and sat beside Lefou. Lefou’s jaw dropped.

Gaston had a strong, tanned abdomen. It was mostly hairless but for a small dusting across his chest. He had no belly button. Instead, the smooth skin of his waist seemed to melt into crimson jewels. Lefou had always imagined mer….creatures to be small and dainty, but that wasn't the case here. Gaston’s tail was thick and strong looking, proportionate to his top half. There were also smaller, opaque fins where a human’s hips would be. There were thin veins visible within them, streaks like lightening.

Lefou stared for a long time before he felt a cold touch to his chin. Looking up, he found the other’s face inches from his own. He blushed scarlet at the closeness, making Gaston grin wider. He slid his hand to the back of Lefou’s neck, fingers playing in the curls resting there. His face moved closer, their lips almost touching. Lefou couldn't move even if he wanted to, frozen in place by shock and something else he couldn't name. The moment seemed to last forever, until finally Gaston spoke.

“Is late. You must eat.” His lips ran along Lefou’s jaw, nose nuzzling behind his ear, breathing in. Lefou himself couldn't breathe, desperate for the contact to continue. Much to his dismay, Gaston pulled back, hand leaving his hair. He reached down and pressed his hand against the shell above Lefou’s heart. “Don't take off,” he said firmly. Lefou nodded quickly, having had no plans to remove it in the first place. Gaston smiled at that, then slowly lowered himself back into the water. Lefou wanted nothing more than to jump in after him, but just managed to control himself. Gaston seemed to notice his hesitation. “Go,” he urged with a smile before turning away.

“Tomorrow?” Lefou blurted out, terrified at the thought of never seeing him again. Gaston paused and looked back at him.

“Tomorrow,” he agreed. Then he dove into the water and was gone.

~

Lefou was running as fast as he could, shirtsleeve torn, blood running down his arm. He made his way through the trees, tripping over roots and rocks. He glanced behind himself to make sure no one was following him. Next thing he knew, he was face down on the ground, having tripped over yet another rock. He laid there for a moment, thinking about the events that had led him here.

The day had started off as usual, asking the same people for work, being rejected like always. The only difference was that he couldn't stop smiling. He kept thinking about Gaston, the beautiful mer-creature swimming in the sea right near them. He had so many questions. How many were there, what other creatures live in or by the sea,what they were like. He couldn't wait to get back to the water to see him. His cheeks turned pink every time he remembered how close Gaston had gotten to him. Each time, he would reach up and touch the shell he had been gifted. It was always cool to the touch, even pressed to his warm skin. It reminded him of Gaston’s cool fingers.

It was that necklace which had started everything.

“Hey, whatcha got there?” Tom, the town drunk called out. Lefou ducked his head and pretended not to hear him, turning to walk quickly away. Tom didn't like that. “Ay! I'm talkin ta you! Wheresya think yer goin, huh?” He and a few of his friends, if you could call them that, caught up to him. “I said whatcha got there?” Lefou tried to make himself smaller, fingers wrapped tight around his shell.

“N-nothing. Just some r-rock I found by th-the water. It's nothing really.” His voice trembled. The people in the street stopped to watch the encounter, doing nothing to stop it.

“It sure don't look like nuthin.” The men moved closer. Lefou started to shake.

“Please. I don't want any trouble.”

“There won't be no trouble if ya just hand it over.”

Lefou looked at the men around him. He knew what they were like. They didn't want what he had. They didn't really care what it was. They just wanted trouble, and they wouldn't stop until they got it. Even if he gave them his necklace, which he had no plans of doing, they'd probably try to hurt him anyway. Lefou bit his lip for a moment before coming to a decision.

Without a second thought, he was running past the men towards the trees. He hoped the alcohol would prevent them from catching up to him, as he wasn't exactly the fastest runner around. Their shouts faded behind him as he made his way further through the woods. That's how he found himself where he was now.

Pushing himself up, he dusted himself off and stood. One of the branches had snagged his shirt and torn his arm. It didn't look to deep, despite the amount of blood. His ankle twinged when he put pressure on it. He sighed. He’d thought nothing could spoil his day.

He heard the sound of water not too far off and slowly began walking in that direction, limping slightly. It wasn't long until the trees opened up and he was at the edge of the cliff. The water was only about a foot below the edge, so he didn't have to climb over any rocks to get to the water. He removed his boots and put his feet in the water. Then he broke down.

With his hands covering his face, he began to cry. He couldn't understand why these things always happened to him. No one cared about him. No one loved him. The villagers were willing to let those men attack him without any sympathy. They hated him. They probably thought he deserved it. He cried harder.

A soft splash gave him pause. He looked up, red face shining with tears, and saw the one bright point in his life.

Gaston tilted his head to the side. “Sad again.” Lefou smiled weakly, unable to speak. Gaston’s eyes found his arm and his eyes narrowed. “You bleed.” Lefou nodded.

“Yeah, I uh. I was...running. From some guys. A tree scratched me.” Gaston seemed to settle a bit. Reaching up with a cupped hand, he poured some water on the wound. The salt burned, but Lefou welcomed it. Before long, it was clean. Lefou smiled a bit easier.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly. Gaston smiled. He reached his hands up and cupped Lefou’s face, thumbs wiping away the tears.

“Don't cry,” he said softly. He pulled Lefou down to him, bringing him close.

Just before their lips touched, water rose up around them, filling up his ears, his nose, his lungs. The leather cord of his necklace tightened painfully around his neck. He tried to pull away, but his already tired limbs seemed to have lost all their strength. His chest burned. He saw a flash of red. Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY!!!!!! I didn't want to ruin the surprise!!!! I couldn't help it. I had to write it. Gaston is horrible and I am incapable of writing anything happy about their relationship. Take this as my way of saying Gaston is evil and toxic and Lefou deserves better.
> 
> The necklace marks Lefou as Gaston's. That's why he was upset when he saw Lefou hurt. He fought another mercreature had tried to take what was his. Which is a big no no.
> 
> Also Gaston took him on day 3, because there is power in numbers, and 3 is a biggie.
> 
> I KNOW YOU HATE ME IM SORRY! Maybe you could pretend he didn't die? And that Gaston was doing some ritual or something to turn him into a mercreature as well? (That's bull, he totally drowned him and probably ate him, idk). But you can pretend if you want.
> 
> Come yell at me in the comments, tell me what you think. Love you guys!


End file.
